


Memorable

by tielan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Friendship, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stuck in a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> For one of the Sanctuary Flashfic challenges: Snow. (I think. Can't remember anymore.)

Will grimaces as the opening van door swirls frigid air into the enclosed space. Then winces as Kate slams the door behind her, causing the van to shake.

"They're chasing their tails in the cages, but they're fine. Loving the storm, I think."

She begins unwinding her scarf from around her nose and mouth, loosening it enough so she can tug it down around her throat. Her lips have a bluish tinge beneath the dusky shade, and her fringe gleams with ice crystals swiftly melting.

"It's a good thing _olata_ can survive extreme temperatures."

"Pity about us." Kate eases herself down beside him on the makeshift 'chair' they rigged up - solid boxes covered by blankets and the sleeping bags. "Storm shouldn't last longer than a day, although we've got supplies for a week, don't we?"

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Will shivers a little, less from the cold, more from the memories. His last long-term experience being snowed in involved the death of six people, and nearly his own.

Kate gives him a sideways glance. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Honest compels him to explain. "The last time I was stuck in a closed space in the snow was after our plane crashed in Kush."

Kate's brows lift as she tugs a blanket around her and tucks her gloved hands between her thighs. "Kush? As in, Hindu Kush, the mountain? What were you doing there?"

"Capturing the yeti." When she stops and stares, Will grins. There's nothing quite as much fun as startling Kate. "Long story."

"We're not going anywhere soon."

"Professional interest?"

"No-one's ever managed to capture a yeti before."

"There's a reason for that."

"Yeah?"

Over the next hour, Will tells Kate about the plane crash, the freezing cold, the visions, the slow attrition of passengers, and their discovery that the yeti was a psychic chameleon. It's a longer story than he expects, and Kate asks questions all the way through it. But when he's done, they're both shivering, with even the blankets wrapped around them not enough to keep them warm.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but we're going to have to share sleeping bags if we're going to survive." It's Kate who suggests it, pragmatic as the temperature drops and the chill increases.

Will's not about to argue. "What are you thinking?"

"Lay out the boxes in twos to make it wide enough, put the thickest blanket on top. We tuck my bag inside yours and sleep inside both. Put the thermal blanket over the top, and the thinner blanket on top of that. And rig a tent-like thing with the tarp to keep the space small and provide a heat buffer when we need to go out."

A gust of wind rocks the van a little and they both grimace at the whistling gusts. Will doesn't need any encouragement. He can't feel his toes anymore and his fingers are rapidly following suit.

"All right. Let's do it."

It's close quarters, with more than enough touching, bumping, and easing around each other. And then slipping into a sleeping bag together trying not to be awkward.

Spooned together in Kate's sleeping bag, Will tries not to feel self-conscious. It's practically impossible. She's got plenty of curves and he doesn't really have any hope of putting a hand somewhere that isn't going to cause trouble. In the end, they settle with one hand resting on Kate's hip, the other arm tucked under her neck.

Kate's turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "You know, this is a failsafe way of getting a guy to snuggle."

Will catches the twinkle in her eyes and grins. She's an opportunist to the core. "Do I want to know how many guys you've trapped out in snowstorms with only a van, two sleeping bags, and a handful of blankets?"

"You're my first."

"Well, then," he says in his best Connery impression, "we'll have to see if we can't make it memorable."

Kate's grinning as she shifts a little, finding a comfortable position. "Stuck in snowstorm after hunting a bunch of abnormals that look like polar stoats, but sweat LSD? Trust me, Will, you're already up on the memorable."

She pauses.

Will bites his lip.

It's _very_ close quarters.

When she looks over her shoulder again, the fine lines of her eyebrows are halfway up her forehead, but her eyes are laughing. "Definitely 'up' on the memorable."


End file.
